Chocolate
by AzuuMalfoy
Summary: Porque el chocolate, puede unir a dos amantes en una simple confitería. (Editado) Pronto la continuación


Chocolate

Azul acomodó su pollera del colegio con sus dos manos. Se le había subido unos centímetros y no le gustaba para nada. Tenía unas medias can can azules, y arriba de estas unas calzas (Si en algún momento la pollera se le subía, las calzas la iban a salvar de pasar vergüenza).

Camino con paso lento y arduo hasta la cafetería. Cuando abrió la puerta, noto que este estaba lleno. Bufó molesta, pero el olor a café le hizo sacar una sonrisa en el rostro. Hizo una cola larga, y cuando llegó a la caja busco en su cartera su billetera. Una billetera con los rostros de uno de los mejores grupos de los 70, "Los Beatles".

-Bienvenida a Starbucks- dijo una joven con una sonrisa en el rostro- ¿Cuál va a ser su pedido?-

-Chocolate caliente y un muffin- Dos voces habían hablado a la misma vez, y Azul miro a su costado. Un hombre la observaba con una sonrisa en el rostro. Era un hombre alto y de cabello castaño claro, la miraba con unos ojos de un color parecido al de la miel. Los dos cajeros rieron ante la concurrencia.

-Son veintiséis pesos con cincuenta- dijo la muchacha mientras acomodaba su larga tranza pelirroja .-¿Cuál es tu nombre?- preguntaba mientras tomaba el vaso en donde pronto un liquido humeante sería absorbido por la muchacha.

-Azul-

Luego de esto, la chica se dirigió a esperar a un costado. Vio como el hombre también fue a donde ella estaba y podría haber jurado, que él le había sonreído. Cuando le dieron su pedido, Azul comenzó a buscar un lugar en el local. Lo encontró al final de este. Una mesa al lado de la ventana. Suspiró mientras depositaba su cartera en la silla y luego se sentaba. Le dio un sorbo a su chocolate caliente, y luego sonrió.

-Disculpa- dijo una voz masculina enfrente de ella. Ella levantó su vista y observo que era el hombre de hace unos minutos atrás. -¿Podría sentarme aquí? No queda ningún lugar disponible.-

La muchacha lo dudo unos segundos, y luego asintió con la cabeza. El hombre se sentó en frente de ella y sintió sus ojos clavados en su rostro. Azul desvió su mirada a sus uñas, y pensó que ese color rosa le quedaba perfecto.

-Así que ¿Amante del chocolate?- pregunto el hombre mientras tomaba un poco de su bebida.

-Se podría decir que sí- dijo mientras sonreía de lado. -¿A usted?-

-Si- dijo Remus con una gran sonrisa en el rostro. -Siempre tengo un chocolate cerca mio. Por cierto, soy Remus. - Dijo mientras estiraba su mano

-Llámame Azul-dijo la chica mientras estrechaba la mano del hombre.

Ambos absorbieron el líquido en silencio. Degustando su dulce sabor.

-Riquísimo- pronunciaron los dos cuando apoyaron el vaso en la mesa. Sonrieron ante la ocurrencia y comenzaron a hablar. Una docena de vasos con chocolate caliente abundaban en la mesa de Remus y Azul. Ésta ya está por su décimo chocolate, y aún así quería más. La tarde comenzó a caer ante los ojos de los dos, y con ellos también se acercaba la despedida.

-Creo que tendría que ir yendo- murmuró Azul mientras miraba la hora en su teléfono celular

-Te acompaño- la chica se negó. -Anda, no quiero que te pase absolutamente nada- La chica sonrió y asintió con la cabeza. Cuando salieron a la calle, el viento frío choco con sus caras.

-Me apetecería un chocolate-Dijo ella mientras buscaba en su cartera, pero se desilusionó al notar que ya no tenía más. -Cierto, me lo comí en la hora de matemática.

Remus saco del bolsillo de su campera una tabla de chocolate. Abrió la envoltura y luego lo partió a la mitad, entregándole a la muchacha la porción más grande. La chica lo acepto gustosamente. Charlaron de la vida, de sus logros y de sus sueños. Remus se sorprendió cuando escucho que al terminar la escuela ella escaparía de aquí. Según lo que había entendido, la muchacha no se sentía a gusto viviendo con su madre y el novio de ella.

-¿Y por qué no te vas a vivir con tu padre?- pregunto Remus mientras cruzaban una calle.

La muchacha soltó una amarga carcajada. -¿Y suicidarme?, no gracias.- Respondio mientras mordía un pedazo de aquél chocolate que él le había dado unos minutos antes.

-Escapa conmigo…- Se descubrió diciendo Remus.

Sintió como la chica se frenaba en seco y lo miraba.

-¿Bro...bromeas?...-

-Nunca bromearía con algo así.-

-Tendríamos unos cinco meses para conocernos y que tome la decisión. ¿Sería un trato?-

-Es un trato- dijo Remus estrechando su mano con la de la chica.-

Caminaron charlando y riendo hasta que ella le indico que habían llegado a su casa. La chica le beso tímidamente la mejilla y entró rápidamente en su casa.

El tiempo pasaba lentamente para la chica que se encontraba deseosa de escapar de su hogar. Se encontraba rememorando todos los viernes en los que se encontraba en Starbucks con Remus. La diferencia de veinte años cuando ellos dos estaban juntos, era como si no existiera. Parecían dos adolescentes que estaban enamorados de la vida y luchaban por sus sueños. Faltaba poco menos que una semana para la fecha pactada, y ya se encontraban hechas. Su madre había cruzado unas pocas palabras sobre su ida, y había estado de acuerdo. Distanciarse era lo mejor. Azul suspiro mientras tomaba un chicle de su jean. Lo mastico unos segundos, y luego reventó el globo que acababa de hacer. Con la vista fija en la ventana de la habitación, Azul se pregunto cómo sería el lugar que Remus viviría. Nunca había ido con él, ya que este dijo que la quería sorprender. Ya no faltaba tanto, se mentalizo. Inconscientemente sonrió, y luego mientras le ponía play al reproductor musical comenzó a bailar al son de ésta. Tomo del placar las pocas ropas que le faltaban guardar, y se dirigió al bolso que estaba apoyado en su escritorio. Guardo sus pertenencias con cuidado, y luego comenzó a revisar los cajones tanto de la cajonera y del placar para fijarse si no le faltaba nada. Dejo a un lado, el vestido que usaría para su graduación y luego tomo su disfraz mientras soltaba una carcajada. Era un hermoso traje de encaje, que había copiado de su artista favorita Miley Cyrus. Constaba de un portaligas negro, y una tolera roja con "perlas", y de unas hermosas botas negras con taco. Dejo el traje en el placar y luego tomo su jean y una remera luego una toalla y se metió al baño. Abrió la llave de agua, y mientras esperaba que se calentara al agua comenzó a desnudarse. Entró en la ducha y suspiró cuando el agua caliente hizo contacto con su cuerpo. Tomó el shampoo y puso un poco en sus manos que luego las llevo a su cabello y comenzó a hacer masajes, cuando sus manos se llenaron de espuma, se dirigió al chorro de agua y comenzó a escurrirse el shampoo. Se tomo unos minutos más en la ducha y luego cerro las canillas. Abrió la puerta de la bañadera y tomó la toalla que estaba apoyada en el lavatorio y encerró su cuerpo en una de ellas. Luego tomó la otra toalla y seco su pelo. Tomo su cepillo de dientes y hecho un poco de pasta. Cepillo con furia sus dientes y luego escupió el contenido, luego tomo un sorbo de agua, hizo un boche y escupió el último contenido. Se miró al espejo y sonrió abiertamente para ver si sus dientes estaban blancos, estaba satisfecha. Salió del baño y se encerró rápidamente en su cuarto. Secó su cuerpo y se cambio muy rápido, porque tenía hambre. Sintió como su celular comenzó a sonar y notó que era un mensaje de texto de él. Ahora, ¿Por qué sonrió como una estúpida cuando vio el remitente? Era él, leyó el mensaje con una sonrisa y luego contesto con un simple.

-Te esperare-

Tomó una cartera de su silla y guardo en él, sus llaves de casa, su celular y su billetera.

Fue a la cocina de su casa y se encontró con esta vacía. Solamente una nota pegada en la heladera de su madre que le decía que se había ido a ir a hacer las compras. Ella también garabateo unas simples palabras y pegó la nota en el mismo lugar en donde minutos antes la de su madre había pegado la suya. Salió de la cocina mientras tarareaba una canción de la serie "Glee", que se le había pegado. Sintió como tocaron la puerta y se acercó a ella saltando como una niña pequeña. Abrió la puerta y se tiro a los brazos de Remus. Beso su cachete sonoramente, y se alejó de él.

-Hola- Dijo Remus con una sonrisa en el rostro.- Tanto tiempo sin vernos.- Dijo con un dejo de sarcasmo, dado que se habían visto el día anterior.

-Tienes razón.- Respondió ella siguiéndole el juego. - ¿A dónde vamos?-

-A nuestro futuro hogar.-

Remus jalo de Azul, y la llevo hasta su auto. Le abrió la puerta de copiloto y cuando ella entró la cerró. Cuando Remus se sentó puso el auto en marcha.

*Azul se recostó en el asiento delantero del ó la vista en la ventana. Hace un rato había comenzado a mascar otro chicle, así que reventó el globo y luego le sonrió a su amigo mayor. Encogió las piernas en el asiento del coche.

-¿Falta mucho?- Preguntó mientras volvía a reventar el globo del chicle.

-No mucho.- Respondió él apaciblemente, mientras la miraba unos segundos.

-Genial.- Farfullo ella.

-¿Mal día?- Preguntó él mientras miraba hacia su izquierda. -No te veo así desde que aquella chica quiso pegarte.

-Algo.- Contestó mientras se encogía de hombros. -Tuve la prueba de anatomía, y me fue jodidamente mal.-

-Ouch.- Fue lo único que él dijo.

Condujo unos minutos más en silencio, y lentamente el auto se detuvo. Abrió la puerta de su lado, y luego de unos segundos estaba abriendo la de ella.

-Bienvenida a casa.-

Azul soltó un gritito de emoción. Estaban frente a una hermosa casa de estilo victoriano. Estaba pintada de un hermoso blanco, que resaltaba por sus tejas rojas. El parque delantero era hermoso. Miles de flores lo adornaban, de cualquier clase y de cualquier clase. Era su casa soñada

.-Que hermosa casa tienes.- Dijo mientras se abrazaba a él.

-Nuestra.- Corrigió Remus. –Vamos, entremos.-

Tomó su mano y entrelazo sus dedos con los de la chica. Esta sintió una descarga que le corrió desde el inicio de su cabeza hasta las puntas de sus pies. Sonrió y entró a la casa luego de que Remus lo hizo. Se hallo frente a un pequeño living. Estaba pintado de un hermoso celeste cielo. Un pequeño sillón se imponía ante ellos, frente a ellos una pantalla plana de televisión juntó a un equipo de dvd. A su lado, una hermosa y pequeña estantería donde reposaban las películas. Azul siguio caminando y se hallo frente a la cocina. Esta estaba pintaba de un hermoso naranja. Los muebles y los artefactos eléctricos eran blancos, dándole una sensación de paz.

-Ven, iremos a la biblioteca y luego te mostrare las habitaciones.-

La guio a un pasillo, en donde había tres puertas. Una de ellas era un baño al que Azul le dio una vista rápida, y la otra era una habitación vacía. Cuando Remus la llevo a la biblioteca vió que una enorme y acogedora chimenea se imponía ante ellos, y las paredes, estaban repletas de libros. Un hermoso sillón de cuero negro se encontraba en el medio de la habitación, y la final de esta un bellísimo piano blanco.

Azul miro con reproche a Remus. -Nunca me dijiste que tocabas.-

-Nunca salió el tema.- Dijo mientras la miraba con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Remus…- Murmuró la chica mientras se acercaba a él.

-¿Si?- Preguntó.

La chica se acercó a él, y tímidamente beso sus labios. Remus tomó la cadera de esta y torpemente la llevó al sillón donde la recostó cálidamente. Sin despegarse de ella, besos, recorrió con sus manos el cuerpo de su chica que se estremeció ante tal contacto. Lo que sucedió después, fue mágico para ambos.


End file.
